The present invention relates to a V-ribbed belt and a method for forming the V-ribbed belt.
A power transmission belt having a cord made of polyester-based fibers is buried therein has been known. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2005-076703 discloses a V-ribbed belt with a cord buried therein which is made of polybutylene terephthalate fibers with a total fiber fineness of between 4000 dtex and 12000 dtex. Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2005-076705 discloses a V-ribbed belt with a cord buried therein which is made of polyethylene terephthalate fibers. The fiber fineness of the buried fibers per belt width of 1 mm is between 2000 dtex/mm and 5000 dtex/mm.